Currently, there are in use many various forms of dental brackets. One of the more popular forms are dental brackets which have archwire slots which may be covered. In some of these brackets, the archwire slot is protected by a rotatable cover. In other words, the cover is placed over the archwire after the archwire has been emplaced in the archwire slot.
As is well known, these brackets are extremely small, and can be very tedious in handling. As can be imagined, it is even more tedius to place and close an archwire slot cover over a dental bracket after having placed an archwire strand in the bracket. In some instances, an orthodontist can use tweezers to rotate the cover over the archwire. However, in some hard to reach places it may be awkward, difficult, or even impossible to hinge the cover over the archwire slot. In these instances extreme dexterity is necessary in order to overcome the tight tolerances within the mouth.